Mayhem In The Mansion
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Lost while on their way to a party and trying to find shelter from a thunderstorm, Randy and his friends find themselves taking refuge in a mysterious mansion. Unfortunately for them, there are nine hundred and ninety-nine grim grinning ghosts who are just dieing to meet them. Can Randy and the others escape the mansion? or will they be made permanent residents?
1. Last Mansion on The Left

A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade Ninja or The Haunted Mansion

* * *

Chapter One: The Last Mansion on The Left

Halloween.

When one thinks of the holiday, there are certain things associated with it. Mountains of teeth-rotting candy that would make a dentist smile. Tricks where house are mercilessly egged and toilet paper littering ones trees, leaving the poor soul who denied the pranksters their treats with the clean-up. Marathon after marathon of blood-curdling films of hockey masked slashers, horrid sci-fi monsters and dream demons. Rows of homes decorated to with lights along with fake ghouls and goblins to frighten the neighbors. For some this was also a time of partying like there was no tomorrow. Costume parties were a very common thing, and mostly involved a mass amount of alcohol. A group of friends where on their way to one such party in a neighboring town, ready to have the time of there lives.

Or at least they would be if wasn't for one thing.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Uncle Jack ditched his parole?" Howard argued with his sister as he and his friends walked along the sidewalk path

Tonight was supposed to be a night of merriment for Randy Cunningham and his friends, unfortunately however, it turned out that Howard and Heidi's uncle who was going to drive them to a huge Halloween party in Middleburg had attempted to skip out on his parole officer and was caught trying to hold up a gas station. Since their ride was incarnated, the group of teens had where forced to walk to the nearest bus top and hope they had enough money to get there and back.

"I can't believe you Howard!" his elder sister scolded "you should've gotten someone from our family who wasn't a criminal!"

"Well we wouldn't be here if you had failed your wonk'in driving test!" the portly boy shot back "But nooooo, you just had to crash the car into that orphanage!"

Randy tried his best to tune out two siblings argument, as did everyone else who had joined them for the now ruined evening. The group of teens had of course dressed for the occasion. The secret hero of Norrisville had dressed himself up as Jack Skellington from the classic film Nightmare Before Christmas; it may have taken him three weeks to get right, but was worth it. Howard was dressed as Negan from The Walking Dead while his sister was dressed as Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider games.

Next was Debbie Kang, who had dressed herself up as a female version of Freddy Kruger from the classic horror film, a Nightmare on Elm Street—minus the burns of course. Following that was Rachel, who to the surprise of everyone was dressed as Blair from the anime Soul Eater. Julian had become as he called it a 'gothic' version of the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland—which was just his regular attire with a ten/six card stuck in his top hat. Next in the group were Bucky and Flute Girl, who were dressed as Vizzini and Princess Buttercup from the Princess Bride. Bringing up the rear—or better put, trying to be left behind—was Doug, who claimed he was a mummy for Halloween when really he had been wrapped up in used toilet paper after Bash got a hold of him.

Last but certainly not least, there was Theresa Fowler.

In a happy accident, Theresa had dressed herself as Sally from the same movie as Randy's character. In fact, it was because of the object of the boy's affection that Julian, Bucky and Flute Girl had tagged along for the party since they where some of her closest friends; sadly this in turn caused Doug to get word of the party in Middleburg and invite himself as well, much to the chagrin of everyone. When the purple haired girl saw that her crush was dressed as the Pumpkin King, her make-up could just barely hide her bright red blush, likewise for Randy. The two had spent so much time talking that they barely noticed the ride to the party had been arrested. However, they couldn't exactly ignore the rising shouting match between Howard and Heidi.

"Uh…should we stop them?" she asked

"They'll scream it out of themselves soon enough" Randy replied "It's best just to stay out of it"

"I hope so" Theresa said "I'd hate for them to be like this all through the party"

"Assuming we even get to the party" Debbie audibly grumbled "At this rate, we'll be lucky to even get to the bus stop in time"

"We could always go trick or treating" Rachel suggested "I mean, we're already in costumed, it wouldn't be that bad"

"Well do you see any houses?" Flute Girl commented

The group of teens outside of the Weinerman siblings, who were still arguing, took a quick look around at their new surroundings. Aside from the sidewalk and empty road, there wasn't a single sign of a building or another person around them. They had no idea how far from Norrisville there were or how close they were to the bus stop. All around them was deathly silence—save for the Howard and Heidi's bickering. The only light came from the moon that was quickly being blanketed by dark clouds. Soon enough, the siblings realized that something was amiss and noticed how lost they truly were.

"Howard, you said this was the way to the bus stop" his sister pointed out

"I assumed it was" the heavy-set boy defended, making several of the teens groan in frustration

"Well I'm about to assume that my foot is gonna go right up your ass!" Heidi shouted in rage

Before another fight could start, Howard's best friend stepped in to true and ease the situation.

"Alright take it easy guys, we can figure this out" Randy assured before looking over to Debbie "Debbie, doesn't your phone have a GPS?"

"Yeah it does" she answered before taking out her cellphone "Hang on, I'll figure out where we are"

Just as she took it out to switch it on, she found that her phone was completely dead.

"Wait, this can't be right" she said "I charged my phone before I left the house"

"You obviously didn't" Doug chided before getting a glare from the young reporter to get him to shut up

The others began to take out their phones as well in order to at least call their friends and family for help, but much to their shock, the rest of their phones where also dead. Like Debbie, the rest of the group had fully charged their phones before leaving for the party in case of an emergency such as the one they were currently in now.

"This doesn't make any sense" Theresa commented in confusion "How could all our phones be dead?"

"Maybe we're in a dead zone" Bucky joked "Halloween zi—"

"Not now, Bucky!" Randy snapped before calming down "Look, let's just call it a night and walk back the way we came. I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us"

"Ditch the biggest party of the year?" Howard questioned "Screw that! We've come too far as it is!"

"Howard, we don't know even know where we are, how the juice are we supposed to get to Middleburg?" his friend explained sharply

"I'm with blandy on this" Heidi agreed, making Randy grimace at his name being mispronounced "I'm not getting chewed out by mom and dad for some stupid party"

The other teens began to murmur in agreement. At this point it was useless to try and make to a party that they were probably already extremely late to as it was. The best they could do now was call it quits and try to find the quickest way back home. Howard grumbled in displeasure, he wanted to go to that party no mater the cost.

"Alright you shoobs, listen up!" he commanded "We're gonna vote on what to do! If anyone wasn't to be a wuss and go home and miss the brucest party ever, raise your hand"

The teens instantly raised their raised in unison, making the heavy-set ginger frown in displeasure.

"All opposed?" he asked futility with only his hand raised

Not a single member of the group of teens raised their hand raised alongside the redhead. However as he glowered at his friends, he suddenly noticed that certain goth was not among them.

"Wait, where's Julian?" he pointed out

Instantly, the teens began to look around for the young, dark-loving boy. Julian sometimes had a tendency to wander off if he found something he liked, but what could be out here that would catch his fancy? All that was out here was road and empty green fields. The moonlight was slowly vanishing, making the search to find the goth all the more difficult.

"Julian? Where are you?" Randy called out

"You better get your spooky butt back here or we'll leave you!" Howard added on

"Over here, fellows!" Julian's voice suddenly called out from far in front of them "Come quickly—I've found something!"

Randy and the other teens ran further down the street in order to see what exactly Julian had found. Soon enough, the found the young goth standing in there with a wide smile on his face, as if he found some lost treasure of sorts. Before anyone could ask the top-hat wearing teen had discovered, the object Julian was referring to soon came into their line of sight. It was a huge mansion standing alone in the middle of the empty vacant lot. The mansion appeared to be something right out of the eighteenth century and was painted a pale white color, but it looked drained and weathered over the years, indicating that it was in some state of disrepair. The roof was covered in dark brown tiles and most of the windows where covered by curtains while a huge, rusty gate stood closed at the front of the old building. However, while appeared that no living soul resided in this dreary place, the teens could see some candle lights flickering from few windows that weren't covered.

A collective chill ran up the group's spine as they looked on at the mansion that stood before them. No one knew where it came from or how they had never noticed such an eerie place before. Then again, they where well out of Norrsiville by now so this building could've been sitting here for decades and they would have never seen it before tonight. Still, looking upon the mansion still filled everyone with a sense of dread, everyone except for Julian that is.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" he gleefully inquired to his friends "so dark, so mysterious, so—"

"You" Howard sarcastically interrupted

"Precisely!" Julian cheered, not catching out to the meaning behind Howard's words "Oh we must simply have a look inside!"

"No way!" Heidi denied "We need to get going before it gets any darker!"

"But don't you want to at least have a look inside to see what mysteries it holds?" the goth furthered, using his 'creepy voice' as he did

"Yeah, no we're not doing that" Randy replied "there is no way we are stepping one foot inside that place"

As if fate wanted to play a cruel joke on the hero of Norrisville, the dark clouds above them unleashed a torrent of rainfall down upon the teen, instantly drenching them. Thunder roared from above them as lightning streaked across the clouds as the wind wiped all around the would-be party goers. The teens were both shocked and confused, how could storm like this be this fierce this quick? Right now it didn't matter, what did matter was that they needed a place to take shelter in. unfortunately, they only place that seemed available to them was the mansion that stood before them.

"Everyone get inside!" the secret hero commanded as he pointed to the mansion

"Are you nuts, Cunningham?!" his best friend shot back "We're not going in there!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Randy demanded

"We could just keep walking until we find the bus stop" Doug suggested

"Does anyone have a better idea then Doug's?" Randy asked the others, to which they shook their heads "Then let's go!"

"I don't know Randy, it looks abandoned" Theresa mentioned

"There were some lights in windows, someone must be inside" her crush explained "We'll just tell them that we're lost and need someplace to stay to rain dies down. Maybe they'll have a phone we can use to call our parents"

"That place doesn't look like it has any electrical power" Doug said

"You wanna stay out here, Doug?!" Randy snapped at him

Against their better judgment, the teens agreed to enter the mansion and hope that they would find help. Howard and Randy went to open the gates, but as they did, they slowly opened by themselves. The group didn't think much of it at the time, assuming that it was just the wind that had pushed the old gates open for them. Randy and the others quickly raced toward the mansion, letting themselves into the building without some much as a knock. Hopefully, the owners of the mansion would understand their situation and not think they were some punk kids trying to rob them.

The last of the group of friends entered the building; they failed to notice the gates as the slowly closed seemingly by themselves and locked shut.


	2. Welcome, Foolish Mortals

Chapter Two: Welcome, Foolish Mortals

Once everyone was inside the mansion, Randy quickly closed the door to the building. The wind from the thunderstorm nearly knocked the secret hero off his feet as he pushed the door shut. In the brief time they were outside, the teens were completely soaked from the surprise storm that came down on them. They didn't like the idea of even stepping foot in this building, but it was either this or walk for who knows how long back to Norrisville in this downpour. Once everyone was situated, they took a moment to take in their new surroundings.

The main hall of the mansion was huge with a large staircase that led to the upper levels of the building. The room was illuminated by a candle-lit chandelier as well as several candles that sat on wall posts, proving that someone was living here. However, the condition of the mansion left much to be desired. Cobwebs adorned the chairs and desks in the room and some of the corners and the teens could hear the faint sound of rats scurrying through the walls. Painted portraits of men of women dressed in Victorian era clothing were hung all around, but the biggest was of one that hung over the fireplace. It was of a man who dressed in dark clothing and had proud expression on his face. More then likely this was the either the current owner of the mansion or at least at one point was its owner in the past.

"Yeesh, what a bunch of shoobs" Howard muttered as he looked at the portraits

"Oh it's even more magnificently macabre on the inside!" Julian squealed in delight as he danced in circles in the room "the candles, the cobwebs—Oh I could stay here forever!"

"Not me, there's to much creepy and not enough cute here" Rachel mentioned as she shuddered at her surroundings

"Look let's just see if anyone's home. The sooner we get out of here the better" Randy informed everyone before calling out "hello? Is anyone here? We're sorry for just barging in here like this, but there was this thunderstorm that just showed up and we're far from our homes. Do you have a phone we can use?"

The young hero's calls were met with only silence. Leaving Howard a bit skeptical to his friends plan seemingly ruined plan.

"Smooth Cunningham, real smooth" he sarcastically congratulated "now we're stuck in some creepy old mansion that could fall in on us at any wonk'in second!"

"Maybe they just didn't hear us, it's a big mansion after all, or they could out for the night" Randy suggested "Why would candles be lit if no one lived here?"

"Maybe this whole place is full of ghosts" Bucky commented hesitantly

"Oh please, there's no such thing as ghosts, Bucky" Debbie said in annoyance

"Weren't you turned into zombie two Halloween's ago?" Doug pointed out "so why can't ghosts be real as well?"

"Because zombies and ghosts are two different things, Doug!" the young reporter snapped

"Can we save the debate for weather or not this place is haunted and just focus of getting help?" Heidi suggested

"You can all leave if you wish, but I'm staying right here" Julian informed the rest of the teens

"You can't just stay here Julian, what if someone does live here?" Flute Girl replied

"Don't step on my dreams, woman!" the goth shot back

While everyone else was trying to figure out what do next or some cases just arguing among themselves, Theresa remained silent as she only stared at the large portrait of the man that hung over the fireplace. She had no idea who this man was and yet she couldn't help feel some sort connection to him. It was as if a long forgotten memory in the back of her mind was trying to force itself into the forefront of her thoughts the longer she looked at the painting. Suddenly she felt a something touch her shoulder, making her let out a yelp in fright as she spun around to see what had grabbed her. Much to her relief it was just Randy, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess I just kinda zoned out" she answered with a calming sigh before mentioning "this place is pretty creepy, huh?"

"Don't worry, we'll be outta here soon, I promise" Randy assured her before rubbing his arms "hey is it just me or is it getting colder in here?"

The teens were cold before from getting rained on, but that was quickly rectified once they found shelter. But this new cold gripped the teens in its icy hold and refused to let go. The room grew so cold that Randy and his friends began to see their own breath. Suddenly, a gust of freezing wind blew past them, blowing out the candles in the main hall as it did. Several of the teens let out screams of fright at the surprise darkness that had suddenly enveloped them. Randy remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was on edge.

While he didn't want to jump to the conclusion that phantoms inhabited the mansion like Bucky did, but in his past experiences had taught him to expect the unexpected. In his time of the Ninja had encountered strange assortments of enemies that he once thought were impossible to exist in this world. Just then, he felt something tap his arm, making him jump in surprise. With the little moonlight that shined through the windows, the hero of Norrisville realized that it was Howard who was trying to get his attention. His friend then pulled him aside from everyone else in order to speak with him in private.

"I don't take wanna say I agree with Bucky, but on the off chance things get nasty, you better have your mask ready for anything" the heavyset teen suggested in almost a whisper

"Uh, yeah…see the thing is…" Randy sheepishly began out of embarrassment "I um…I left it at home"

"You What?!" Howard nearly shouted in anger before whispering again "Seriously Cunningham, you bring that wonk'in mask everywhere you go, how could you just forget it?!"

"I didn't think I needed it tonight!" the young hero defended

"Well great Cunningham, just great, now we're trapped in a honk'in haunted mansion without the Ninja to save us!" the portly boy scolded "when we die by some ghost-related death I want you to know this is all you're fault!"

"Oh knock it off, Howard!" Randy ordered "there are no ghosts in here!"

"Uh, guys?" Theresa called out to the others as she pointed to the portrait over the fireplace "Look"

The teens looked upon the portrait as dim green light began to emit from the picture before them. Some members of the group gasped in horror while others could on look on in wide-eyed shock. Suddenly, the man in the painting slowly began to rot and decay before the group of friends very eyes, as if the man in the image was growing older by the second. Julian like out a high-pitched shriek of terror before jumping into Rachel's arms, shaking like a freighted kitten as he did. Howard attempted to do the same with Debbie Kang, but she instantly dropped him the moment he leapt into her arms. Theresa reached out a clutched Randy's hand and squeezed it tightly. If Randy wasn't totally in a state of shock right now, he would've blushed.

The portrait soon changed from that of a handsome young man, to one of rotting corpse. Despite this horrifying change, Theresa was still slightly enamored by the painting. No matter how horrendous the image became, she couldn't look away from the man. Just then, the candles began to light up once more, putting the group of now frightened kids even more on edge then before.

"That's it! I'm getting the wonk outta here!" Howard exclaimed in terror

"I'd rather take the storm over this!" his sister agreed

The group quickly raced to the doors and swung them open, only to reveal a shocking scene before them. Instead of seeing the rain covered front yard of the mansion, they instead found themselves looking at the main hall yet again. They collectively looked back to see same room they were currently standing before at the same time. Everyone was beyond terrified at this point, there was no way this could get more horrifying then it already was now.

How wrong they were.

"Going somewhere?" a voice slyly inquired

The teens were now in a full on state of panic. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time, leaving everyone in an even further state of distress than before. They were trapped inside a mansion that was most differently haunted, and unfortunately they weren't going to be rescued by the Ninja anytime soon. However, rather then let fear take control of him, Randy steadied himself as he faced the unknown man who had trapped him and his friends.

"Who are you!" he demanded

"I am your host" the voice replied "your _ghost_ host"

"What do you want with us?" Theresa asked, her voice laced heavily with fear

"Why, to take you on a tour of course" the host answered simply

"I highly doubt you'd just kidnap us just so we can tour your house" Debbie chided

"We have so little guests come to our humble abode" the voice explained "It's always good to see such young spirits enter our home"

"Let us go!" Randy commanded

"I assure you will all be free to go once our tour is complete" the ghost host informed him "But until then, you're our guests"

Randy and the others were frightened and helpless to do anything about it. They were trapped in the mansion until their ghoulish tour guide decided to let them leave—if he kept his word, that is. Suddenly, one of the walls in the main hall slide open on its own to reveal another room.

"So, shall we begin?" the voice inquired

What could they do? Randy didn't have the Ninja mask and their host wasn't going to let them leave anytime soon. Howard and the other teens looked to the secret hero of Norrisville for answers as to what to do next. Should they try to fight back? Should they try to run again? All of these ideas seemed futile in the end. Only one option remained seemed open to them—and no one was happy about it.

"Let's just do as…that thing says, for now at least" he said to the others

"Are you crazy Cunningham?" Howard shouted "that room probably leads to some horrible torture chamber!"

"You got a better idea?" the Ninja asked sharply

"No, but if I did it would be a lot honk'in better then yours idea!" the redhead snapped back

"Ahem" the host's voice interrupted "if you're quite finished, I have a tour to give"

The two friends ended their argument before Randy begrudgingly led the other teens into the other room. The room was much smaller then the main hall and was shaped like an octagon. It was dimly lit by several candles that were being held by small gargoyle chapters. The walls were striped and had four large portraits of people that were hung upon them. The air was much colder then it was in the main hall, making some of the teens huddle together for warmth. Among those was Theresa, who clung to Randy tightly as she took in the heat from his body. Randy put an arm around her to give her some extra warmth. Rachel held onto Julian, who would normally try to break away from any physical contact, but he was to cold and scared to argue at the moment.

"Our tour begins here in this gallery" the host began as if he was giving a tour of a museum "here you will see some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible mortal state"

"It's not really a gallery if it's just four paintings" Doug commented

" _ **Interrupt my story again, Doug—see what happens!**_ " the Ghost Host's voice roared in a demonic voice

The know it all nerd let out a yelp in fright as he ducked behind Bucky and Flute Girl. Normally, Randy would try to defend his friend from a dark entity that threatened his friends, but it was Doug, so no harm done there. Just then, the teens noticed that something strange was happing to the painting above them. The portraits began to stretch out, reveling more to former guests of the mansion and how they met their grizzly demise.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding" he noted with delight in his voice "almost as if you sense a disquieting metamorphosis"

"Uh, what?" Howard asked blankly, not understanding a single word that was spoken

"He said that we're scared and the rooms changing" Debbie explained in annoyed voice

"Well why didn't he just say that?" the portly boy demanded "Seriously, if I wanted to learn big words, I'd have paid attention in English class!"

"And consider this dismaying observation" the host furthered "this room has no windows and no doors"

Randy and the others turned around to where the open wall was and saw that it had sealed shut while they were distracted by the stretching paintings.

"Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!" he continued with a wicked cackle

The teenagers began to run over to the walls and try to kick try to break them down with their bare hands. But with every punch or kick to the walls around them, all the ended up doing was hurting their hands.

"How the juice do we get out of here?!" Heidi cried out in a panic

"Well, there's always my way" the invisible tour guide suggested

With that, the candles went out as the sound of thunder shook the small room. The ceiling lit up by streaks of lightning, making it harder to see. While everyone was busy struggling to rip out the walls, Theresa caught the sight of something that was hanging from the ceiling. At first she couldn't quite make it out what exactly it was because of the lack of light, but another flash of lightning allowed her to catch a glimpse of what was hanging over them and instantly wished she hadn't seen it. It was rotting corpse that strung up by a noose around its neck. Theresa let out a scream that caught everyone's attention. They too looked up to see what had scared her, causing some of her friends to scream as well.

The rope to the noose began to break apart, causing the lifeless body to fall down toward them. Theresa buried her head into Randy's chest while the others tried to cover their faces with their hands in a futile attempt to shield themselves from the falling corpse. The room began pitch black as the sound of bones crashing to the ground echoed throughout the room. The candles flickered back to life to reveal that the group of friends had vanished from the small gallery completely.


	3. Separated

Chapter Three: Separated

"Heidi? Heidi, wake up!" Flute Girl's voice called out through the darkness

The eldest Weinerman child slowly opened her eyes to see Flute Girl and Bucky couched over her. The podcast girl slowly staggered to her feet as the two freshmen helped her back to her feet. She had no idea where they were, but she instantly knew it wasn't inside the mansion. The dry, musty smell of the old building had been replaced by the fresh night's air. There was dirt and dead grass where tile and wood once stood. Instead of rain coming down on the trio, a huge fog surrounded them like a dense blanket. At first she felt a surge of joy surge through her body before realizing that it was only the three of them.

"Where's Howard and the others?" she asked

"We don't know" Flute Girl answered "Bucky and I air woke up here a little while ago and so far only found you"

The ginger's heart began to race as he mind began to dread what horrid fate befell her baby brother. She and Howard may argue more often than not, but he was still her sibling and she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him.

"What should we do?" Flute Girl inquired anxiously

"We're outside, so we should try to find out where we are and go for help" Heidi began "then we'll go back to the mansion for the others. Do either of you guys know where we are?"

As she spoke, the fog began to roll away, reveling to the triangle playing boy where the Ghost Host had left them.

"I can tell you where we're not" he spoke up in a tinge of fear in his words

He then pointed out what he hand found. Standing before the trio was a sea of tombstone as far as they could see. The tombstones where weathered and molded for god knows how long they were exposed to the elements. From the vast graveyard the teens could hear the sound of voices whispering and laughing, as well the faint sound of music being played.

"Safe" he finished

* * *

When Debbie awoke, she found herself pinned under what at first she thought was the corpse that had fallen on top of them. But upon closer inspection, she discovered that it was in fact an unconscious Howard, who was snoring loud enough to wake the dead—if they already awake that is.

"Howard!" she shouted in his ear

In an instant, the heavy-set teen let out a yelp of surprise as he jumped off of the young reporter's body and back onto his feet. Debbie then pulled herself up from the floor and look around. The two teens seemed to have been transported to what appeared a long hallway. The carpet was blood red with black flowers designs on it. The walls were a pale greenish color and had portraits of some of the creepiest men and women the two teens had every laid eyes on.

"Where's everybody else?" Debbie asked

"Oh didn't you know? They all found a way out and are coming back to save us" Howard sacasticlly informed her "How the juice should I know?!"

"Well we won't be able to find them standing here" Debbie sharply replied "we need to find them"

"You want to go deeper into this nuthouse?" the portly ginger said in shock "Screw that! I'm staying right here!"

Even though Debbie wouldn't admit it out loud, she was scared out of her mind and didn't want to travel deeper into this mansion alone, but she admitted that to Howard, he would never let her live it down. So she came up with a perfect plan to get the heavy-set boy to go with her.

"Fine. Stay here for all I care" the reporter told him "If I find any of the others I'll be sure to tell them to come find you…if you're still alive, that is"

She then picked up a candle that hung on the wall and began to walk down the dark hallway. Howard merely crossed his arms and let out a 'hmph!' as a sign of his stubbornness. But as the young girl began to walk away, the terror in the redhead's heart swelled to new heights. Within thirty seconds of leaving him alone in the hallway, Debbie heard Howard cry out for her to wait up for him. Once they were side by side once more, they continued onward further into the hallway.

As they walked deeper into the mansion, both Debbie and Howard failed to notice the eyes of portraits follow them as they walked past them.

* * *

Julian didn't know which was worse: being stuck inside of a haunted mansion or being stuck inside said haunted mansion with Rachel of all people.

If being trapped inside of a building filled with ghosts wasn't bad enough, he now had to find a way out along side a girl who was the very antithesis of himself. While Julian considered himself a creature of the night, Rachel stood for everything he hated. She loved all things cute and adorable while he craved the dark and strange. But seeing as how they she was only person around right now, he'd have to bite the bullet and work with the cute-loving teen.

Or he could continue to lay in the fetal position and cry on the floor like he was doing now.

"Make it stop! For the love of all that is unholy make it stop!" he whined

"Oh come on silly-billy, it's not that bad" Rachel tried to sooth "at least we were put in this library instead of somewhere really spooky"

When the two teens had woke up from being transported from the stretching room, the creeper and the cutie found themselves waking up in a huge dusty old library. The walls were stacked from wall to wall with dust and web covered novels and appear as though they hadn't been touched in ages. There were marble busts of men who all had stern expressions that chilled the two teens to the bone.

"Have you forgotten where we are, woman?!" Julian shouted with panic in his voice "We are in a mansion full of ghosts!"

"I thought you'd be into something like this?" Rachel pointed out absent mindedly

"I prefer it when the ghosts are on the TV screen and not trying to kill me!" the goth argued "We need to find a way out of this madness at once!"

It was then that Rachel noticed the walls of books before her. She couldn't help but feel drawn to them, as if they could explain why they were here in the first place.

"Maybe we should look through those books" she suggested

"Why on earth would you say that?" Julian demanded

"I've got a feeling that the Ghost Host wants us here more then for just a tour" Rachel explained

"Do what you want, but I'm getting out of here!" the top hat wearing teen proclaimed

Julian then bolted for the nearest door to the library he could find. He flung the door open to behold a picth-black hallway that was only briefly lit up by a streak of lightning. Within that flash, the goth caught a quick glimpse of a shadowy figure looking back at him with a sinister smirk on its lips. Julian shrieked in horror before slamming the door closed and pulling a chair in front of it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked as he tried to regain his breath "Let's hit the books!"

* * *

Randy groaned as his vision returned to him. It would be an underestimate to say that he was confused as to what just happened. The last thing he remembered was the being trapped in the stretching room with everyone else before the Ghost Host dropped that corpse on them. Now here he was, lying on the floor in some other room. As he stood up, he found himself alone in what looked like an old bedroom. The room was candle lit and the dresser and other pieces of furniture were covered in dust and cobwebs. Randy had no idea as to how he had gotten here, no doubt the work of his supernatural host.

The secret hero cursed himself once again for not bringing the mask with him tonight. The Nomicon had warned him multiple times in the past to always expect the unexpected no matter how calm the situation appeared to be. But in his carelessness in thinking that this Halloween night would be safe may have just cost the lives of his friends. Just then, he heard a small moan come from beside the bed. At first he thought it was Ghost host trying to scare him, but when he went to face the spirit, he found only Theresa lying unconscious before him.

"Theresa, wake up!" he said as shook her awake

The baton-twirling girl gasped as she woke up. She was shocked at first to see Randy at first, but then quickly reached out to hug him.

"Randy!" she said with a sign of relief "What happened?"

"I don't know" the teen admitted "one moment we were in the stretching room and the next we where here"

Theresa took a moment to look around the bedroom she had suddenly been placed in. The sense of familiarity grew in the young girl's heart once more, as if she already knew the bedroom and where everything was kept within it. These familiar feelings were starting to make Theresa feel uneasy, but she didn't want to say anything to Randy about it, fearing that it would only stress him out even further then he was now.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked

"I have no idea" her crush answered "It's just you and me for now"

If their lives weren't at stake, both of the teens would've loved the idea of being alone together and away from their friends. But this was not the time or place to confess their feelings toward each other, right now they had to focus on finding their lost friends and finding a way out of the mansion in one piece. Just then, Randy spotted a window and an idea formed in his head. He quickly rushed over to the window and attempted to get it open.

"We can climb down out of this window and go for help" the young hero said as he tried to open the window "the storm's looks like it's letting up a bit, but I'd take that over this wonk'in place!"

Theresa didn't response; she wasn't even paying attention to a single word Randy had said. The purple-haired girl was more preoccupied by the very room mansion around her. Everything felt eerily like close to her, as if the mansion and its ghostly occupants were trying to tell her she belonged with them. She began to feel a strange force compel her to walk out of the room. Theresa was unable to resist or at least call out to Randy to help her, but she found herself unable to stop herself or even speak a single word, as if she was in a trance.

"Ugh! The window's stuck, you mind giving me a hand Theresa?" Randy requested but received no answer "Theresa?"

The sound of a door closing got the teen's attention. The secret hero spun around to see that his crush had departed from the bedroom and had apparently walked out of the door and into the mansion. Randy completely forgot about the window entirely as his now main concern was Theresa's safety. He threw open the door to see only a darkly lit hallway and not a single trace of the purple-haired girl to be seen.

"Theresa?" he called out "Theresa!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was a tad short, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless**


End file.
